Sacrifice
by Scarlet Masquerade
Summary: With all hope lost, can Sakura save the only two things that she cares for or will she die trying? Sasusaku Naruhina


Sacrifice

By Sakiko Uchiha

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto

I had always imagined a happy life for us. I hopped it would be something along the lines of this………..

Sasuke and I would be happily married and live in the Uchiha complex with the rest of his clan that had not been massacred. Ino-pig would be married to Kiba-kun. Naruto-kun would be the sixth Hokage with Hinata-chan by his side. Shika-kun and Temari-chan would live in Konaha while her brothers come to visit every now and again. Neji-kun and Tenten-chan would be married and stand proudly as the highest ranking couple in the Hyuga clan, thanks to the fact that Hinata and Naruto would be considered as part of the Uzamaki clan. Sai-kun would learn and use emotions. Gai-sensei and Lee-kun would run their own dojo. Kakashi-sensei would be married to Anko-sensei. Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei would be happily raising their child. Shino-kun would be a top-notch ANBU tracker ninja. Choji-kun would be an awesome chef.

But unfortunately that place, our ideal world, only exists in my mind. One way or another, I have to face what is really going on.

Sasuke lost control of the curse seal.

Naruto was taken over by Kyuubi.

Hinata is heartbroken.

Gai, Anko, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Shino died on a mission.

Asuma died and Kurenai died in childbirth due to stress and sorrow.

Kakashi is in a mental institution.

Shikamaru and Temari are raising Kurenai and Asuma's child.

Lee is depressed.

Neji and Tenten are disowned from the Hyuga clan.

It seams like Sai and I maybe the only ones to save Konaha from complete depression, but Sai does not share our history and I gave up a long time ago.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**

I rolled out of bed and landed on the cold hardwood floor. Not that it matters, I don't care. I got up from the floor and went to my bathroom to take a shower. After that was done, I put on a sleeveless black top on and black shorts with a white medical apron on top of it. I brushed my teeth and left.

'_Same boring routine as usual, same depressing village, everything is the damn same. No joy, no happiness, no love, nothing. How did we become like this?'_

I went to the Hokage's office to put my request in for a mission to save Naruto-kun and Sasuke. I may have given up on myself, but I will not give up on them.

After Sasuke killed his brother, the curse completely took control of him. When Naruto-kun and I learned about him we both made a promise to save him from the curse seal because we both knew he deserved a happy life. We searched for him everywhere but all we found were his victims who were either barely alive or corpses. Mainly all we found were dead ends. I had to return to Konaha to take care of my patients while Naruto-kun still searched. It drove him mad and that is what the Kyuubi wanted. Kyuubi took his chance and broke the seal the fourth Hokage placed on Naruto-kun.

I gave up after that. I lost all hope.

Now, two years later it's my turn to save them. I took time to study Orochimaru and Demon's nature. It turns out that the only way to over power the curse seal is to find something stronger than his crave, his lust for the power the curse seal gives him.

I scoffed, _"Yeah, well that sucks because NOTHING, not even the death of his brother, is stronger than his thirst for power."_

F_L_A_S_H_B_A_C_K

"Sakura, who did this to you," Sasuke demanded impatiently, "Who was it?"

I panicked, after being beaten up and my fellow leaf genin attempted to help, I had no idea what was happening. All I knew was that Sasuke had transformed…..into something…….well, not him.

"Sasuke? What's happen to you," I questioned out of worry and fear.

He studied himself for a bit, "Don't worry, I'm fine it's only the power flowing threw me, in fact I've never felt better," he stated, "He gave me this gift and he made me understand what I am, I'm an avenger. To follow my path I must have power, at any price, even if it means being consumed by evil. Sakura, tell me, which on of these people did this to you?"

E_N_DO_FF_L_A_S_H_B_A_C_K

Last time, I hugged him and begged him to stop but I have a feeling if I do that I will be killed by him and that will solve nothing.

Well, since I'm probably going to die doing that, I'll save Naruto-kun first.

It had mainly said the same thing as the curse seal, but for Naruto-kun's willpower had to be stronger than the Kyuubi's.

I had this planned out. Before Naruto-kun left he got engaged to Hinata-chan. They had celebrated that night by giving themselves to each other. When Naruto-kun left, Hinata-chan stayed with me because Naruto-kun and she had decided to buy a house when they were actually married. I had noticed pregnancy symptoms from her, so being the second best medical ninja in the world, I had to tell her my observations and give her a pregnancy test. The test was positive, and sure enough she gave birth to a pale girl with blond hair and pearl eyes. Hinata-chan named her Emi (beautiful blessing/beautiful picture).

All she had to do was show Naruto-kun a picture of them and explain what's happened then he should be able to control the Kyuubi. I know that I should use a jutsu to seal Naruto but I believe he is strong enough to overcome the Kyuubi.

Unfortunately, if it does work, Naruto-kun will probably never see me. After he is safe with Hinata-chan and Emi-chan, I'll go after Sasuke and probably die.

I sighed and looked around Konaha. People were giving me looks of pity. I hate pity. I don't need it. Ever since Naruto-kun left, I feel like I am trapped here.

Damn it! I hate this village. No, it's not the village, it's me. I hate myself and I have the scars to prove it. I cut myself for everyday that Naruto-kun and Sasuke are not happy. It's my entire fault, I should have help them but didn't. I didn't understand their pain because I viewed them as perfect. Strong, Independent, Smart, Brave, but they we're not perfect. Power ate away at Sasuke's soul and Pain at Naruto's heart.

I had finally reached the Hokage Tower. I walked up the stairs remembering Team 7. Naruto would run up the stairs not even waiting for us to catch up. Sasuke would mutter 'dobe' under his breath, but you could tell he was also eager for another mission. Kakashi would be following us with his head stuck in his porn book. Last and least important, I was behind Sasuke acting like an idiotic fangirl.

I knocked and heard a 'come in' on the other side. I opened the door and bowed.

"Yes?" Tsunade-shishu questioned me with a sake bottle one hand.

"I would like permission to leave Konaha in search of Naruto-kun and Sasuke," I stated keeping my cold façade up.

"No," Tsunade firmly stated while putting her sake bottle down and glaring at me.

"Fine," I turned around, who says I need her permission anyway. Next time I come to Konaha will be in a body bag. I started walking to the door, "Tell Hinata-chan that she owns the house now and that her wedding dress is n my closet along with anything else she needs. Also, expect Naruto-kun to be home in a couple days. Don't count on Sasuke or me coming back alive. Good bye, Tsunade-shishu."

I moved my head to dodge the now empty sake bottle thrown at me. I could faintly hear her teardrops hit her desk as she silently sobbed. "Why?" it came out broken and hoarse.

"**I love them more than life itself."**

I took a step forward and out the door.

**Sakiko: **Should I continue? It's your choice. Oh by the way I may not update for two weeks because I was sick and have a shit load of make up work.


End file.
